


Je t'aime Chèri

by talkytalkyloki



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkytalkyloki/pseuds/talkytalkyloki
Summary: •*¨*•.¸¸♡¸¸.•*¨*•  •*¨*•.¸¸♡¸¸.•*¨*•Je t'aime Chéri - I love you, darling.•*¨*•.¸¸♡¸¸.•*¨*•  •*¨*•.¸¸♡¸¸.•*¨*•Being in a relationship with an actor is never easy especially when his name is Tom Hiddleston and Marvel need him back to portray his greatest role, Loki. Now known to Tom, Eliza, his girlfriend who is also part of the Marvel family as Wanda Maximoff  is casted to play along side his best friend, Benedict Cumberbatch who has recently joined the Marvel family as Doctor Stange  and harbours very strong feelings towards Eliza.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of the early London traffic was never an easy thing for anyone on a Monday morning espeacilly for Eliza she never liked early mornings working as an actress made it harder for her to apericate the early morning sunrises as she was always busy filming but today was different waking up next to her boyfriend Tom Hiddleston after being away from him for so long filming her new film in which she was playing the Scarlet Witch for Marvel’s Age of Ultron. 

“Morning my little Scarlet Witch.” A velvet voice spoke from under the duvet. 

“Good Morning to you too, my God Of Mischief.” Eliza turned to face him with a soft smile over her thin lips. 

Moving closer to him Eliza snuggled in to him feeling the warmth of his body entice her more she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled up to his chest, “It feels so good to be like this again, I have missed this.” She whispered softly to him. 

Looking down at her cuddling him Tom smiled to himself and rested his chin on the top of her head as he pulled her closer to him, “I have missed this too, we both go away for so long at a time we never get any time to ourselves anymore besides as you know I have to leave to go to Australla tomorrow to start filming the next Thor movie.” He sadly spoke. 

“I know darling, it is just when one comes back the other one leaves we never get to film with each other or do anything together any more maybe we need to tell Kevin that Wanda and Loki need to have a movie together.” Eliza chuckled and moved herself slightly away from him so she could look at him. 

“Now that would be an amazing idea, the Wanda and Loki team up. Fans will go nuts and start to what they call it?” Tom thumbled with his words and Eliza giggled. 

“You mean ship them? Well I am part of that club because I ship them too.” Eliza replied, “But right now I am going to make breakfast because I am starving.” She threw the duvet off her and swung herself out of bed before Tom could grab her. 

“Oh boy my girl is a shipper, how could I tell…maybe because Loki and Wanda are a real life couple. Maybe they will call us ScarletFrost or FrostWitch.” Tom chuckled before hearing Eliza mention breakfast, “Don’t you want your normal breakfast?” He winked at her, “You haven’t tasted it for a while.” 

“Hey, I like FrostWitch actually it is really cute.” Eliza gave him the puppy eyes and bit her lip looking at him laying on their bed with his boxers that left little to the imagination on, “Mmmm, don’t tempt me Hiddles besides haven’t you got to go and see Kevin today about that movie and stuff?” She looked sadly at him. 

Letting out a sadful sigh Tom nodded to her and slowly pulled himself out of bed, “You know I really do not want to go, darling, I rather be here with you, being with you is the only thing I care about.” He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, “And maybe in time, we will be having a family of our own.” He moved his hands down to her pelvis and cuddled in to her. 

“I know darling I know, I don’t want you to go either but the needs must my sweetheart besides we will always Skype each other every night.” Eliza turned to face him as Tom let her go and pouted at her. 

“I promise I will keep in contact every night even if I am completely tired I will make sure you are alright.” He stroked her cheek with his finger before smiling, “Now lets forget about all this for the moment and lets go and make some breakfast.” He purred and lifted Eliza up bridal style making her scream. 

“Tom!!” She screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his strong arms under her as he walked quickly with her down the stairs and in to the kitchen to gently put her down. 

“Now what does my fair princess want for breakfast this morning?” He asked, looking towards Eliza who straighten her vest strap, “I was enjoying that view.” He winked. 

“Mmmmm apart from the chief? I am not sure, surprise me.” She answered with a flirty smile, “Awww what a shame I covered it up.” She teased him. 

Tom blushed a deep red when he heard her, “Sorry darling but this chief is off the menu unless otherwise but I am sure I can find something that will surprise you.” He winked causing Eliza to shy away, “Don’t be so cheeky, you knew I was enjoying it.” 

“Well why don’t you punish me for being so naughty then, I have been a really bad girl I need to be punished.” Eliza walked up to him and started to play with the band of his boxers until Tom’s phone started to ring causing them both to groan. 

Eliza ran over to his phone and noticed the caller then looked at Tom with a sad expression covering her features, “You might want to take it.” She took his phone off the charger and gave it to him. 

Walking in to the living room Tom answered his phone knowing it was Kevin,  
“Alight Kevin, what is wrong?” He asked. 

“I am so sorry, Tom but I am going to need you to fly to Australla tonight. The director wants to start earlier then planned so hopefully it will not as long as we intented.” Kevin’s voice spoke over the phone making Tom sigh with disapproval 

Leaning up against the door frame Eliza saw Tom was not very happy she walked over to him and hugged him before Tom started to speak again, “I will be at the airport in an hour tell the new director I should be there early tomorrow morning.” 

“Okay thanks Tom, say Hi to Eliza for me.” Kevin answered. 

“I will, see you in Australlia.” Tom replied and hung up and threw his phone on the sofa in anger. 

“I am so sorry, my darling.” Tom pulled her in to him and hugged her so tightly he never wanted to let her go. 

“Tom, Tom, it is okay. Trust me, I will be fine besides while you are away I might go a visit a friend of mine in New York I haven’t seen her in a while and plus I know you will always come back to me.” Eliza smiled to him sadly. 

Tom returned her smile and was proud of how she could hope in almost anything, “You are a total angel, how do you do it?” He asked her. 

“Honestly I do not know maybe because I love you and true love finds away.” Eliza answered him sweetly before giving his ass a light squeeze making Tom groan, “Now go and get packed or I will send you first class with a high heel up your ass.” She chuckled. 

“Oooh always so feisty, that’s what I love about you.” Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her through the hallway and up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Grabbing his suitcase from the top of the wardrobe Tom started to slowly pack his clothes and other bits he felt he needed on the journey, “You know you always have Ben and Eddie to talk to when I am away. If you need anything done ask them, I know Ben will come running he is very fond of you.” Tom smiled to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months after Tom had left to go to Australia to film Thor Ragnarök and Eliza had left to go to New York they both kept in touch with each other every night and messaged one another whenever they could during their nightly call he would fall asleep because he was so tired from filming but tonight was different Eliza had a certain smile about her which made Tom perk up slightly. 

“You seem cheerful, have you done something I should know about?” He asked, chuckling to him. 

Laying in their bed with her laptop on her lap Eliza just smiled and told him, “I am going to be working with Ben!!” She looked at him with soft eyes.   
Noting the excitement in her voice and knowing how fond Ben was of Eliza made Tom worry slightly but he never spoke of it instead he smiled and tried to be happy for her, “What is he working on?” He questioned. 

Eliza’s eyes widened in shock at Tom’s question, “He is playing Doctor Strange and Wanda gets to be alongside him but there is going to be a slight problem with that.” She explained. 

Tom felt his heart beat faster through his chest wondering why Eliza said it might be a problem caught his breath and made him curious so he asked the question he probably already knew the answer to but wanted to hear it from Eliza’s own mouth, “What is the problem? You and Ben are the very best of friends.” He acted out a smile. 

Eliza sighed and ruffled up her duvet wondering how Tom was going to take what she was about to tell him, “Kevin has planned that Wanda is to be Stephen’s love interest….” She bit her lip and hoped Tom would not shout at her. 

“And it is clear by the tone of your voice you have accepted to do the film.” Tom tried to grit his teeth. 

“Of course, I have, I can’t turn down a part where Wanda is needed, Tom besides you know Ben won’t do anything like that he knows I am with you.” Eliza chuckled then shook her head. 

“Ever heard the saying if the cats away the mice will play?” Tom scoffed. 

“Wait, wait is you jealous that I get to work with Ben and not you? Don’t you trust me enough?” Eliza surprisingly spoke. 

Tom scoffed, “Goodnight Eliza.” He put the screen down ending the call. 

Eliza huffed and threw her laptop to one side before grabbing her phone and saw a message from Kevin, 

“Bright and early tomorrow morning, you know where to meet us.” The message said. 

Eliza chuckled and replied, “Always bright and early you know me, of course central park.” 

Looking through her phone she saw another message pop up this time from Ben, “Have you told him? x” 

“Yeah, I did, and he seemed to be a little jealous of it to. :L x” Eliza replied swiftly before hearing her phone vibrate again. 

“Jealous of the fact we are working together or the fact that Strange and Wanda might become a couple? :D x” The reply was. 

“I think it maybe both, you should have seen his face when I told him that Wanda was to be Stephen’s love interest. :L x” Eliza tapped. 

Sitting in his hotel room Ben was laying in his bed flicking through the TV channels but finding nothing of interest until he heard that Eliza had replied to him the reply made him chuckle and turn the TV off and settle down in the sheets as he messaged Eliza, 

“I bet it was a picture but then he must have known that was going to happen with Wanda being a witch and all. :L x” He quickly typed back and picked up a book that his kept by the bed side. 

Eliza sighed to herself feeling lonely in her large king size bed she stretched herself out and rested between the pillows as she heard her phone again and quickly read the message, “Well I think he was hoping for Wanda and Loki to get together but Kevin didn’t want it that way. :L x” 

Hearing his phone Ben put his book down and swiftly read the message Eliza had sent to him, smiling to himself knowing that Eliza was to be working with him and being his characters love interest excited him especially when he was hiding the fact he had deep feelings for her but kept them hidden because of Tom so he replied, “We can’t all have it our own way in life, even Tom Hiddleston. Oh, there is something I was meant to ask you actually…:D x” 

Eliza threw her large duvet off her body as she climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe so she can go sit out on her balcony to have a smoke making sure she had her phone with her she felt it vibrate in her pocket knowing it was Ben she quickly read it and replied, “Very true, life is a bitch that way. Oh…and what may that be, Mr Cumberbatch? 😉 x” She put her phone back in her robe pocket and lent over the balcony to look over the view of New York. 

Getting up from his own bed Ben wondered how Eliza would take what he was about to ask her, would she turn him down or would she say yes but something else was in his mind and that was what would Tom say but for Ben that did not matter as much as what Eliza might say so when he heard his phone he quickly read Eliza’s reply which made him chuckle before replying quickly, “Where are you staying? Maybe we can go over our lines and practice together when we aren’t too busy, or I was thinking about going for a drink tomorrow 😉 x” 

Once she had finished her cigarette Eliza pulled her phone out and saw the message Ben had left her which made her eyes widen, biting down on her lip slightly she messaged back to him, “I have an apartment not far from Central Park it is in fact opposite you can’t miss it, I have a large jacuzzi sitting on the balcony. Are you asking me to come with you? 😉 x” 

Her reply came all too quick for Ben making him jump he nervously took his phone and breathed a sigh of relief knowing Eliza had not said no to him, “I will keep that in mind and that depends on whether you want to accompany me or not? 😉 x” 

Climbing back in to bed and thinking of what Ben had in mind, Eliza snuggled back down hoping she could relax and get the fight with Tom out of her mind so she went back to her phone and smiled when she saw Ben’s message, “I bet you will, cheeky. I would love to accompany you, gives us a chance to catch up again seeing as we have both been busy. Anyway, we better be off to sleep, we have to up in like five hours and Kevin won’t be pleased if his main star *you* will look tired…😉 x” 

The reply Ben sent Eliza was something she had not been expecting, “I can be more then cheeky with you, if you catch my meaning 😉…being on different sides of the world doesn’t help that but now we are on the same continent and same city it will be fun. Okay, you have a point there, have a good night sleep try not to miss me too much, goodnight 😉 x” 

“Cheeky bugger, try not to miss me as much goodnight 😉x” 

Five hours of sleep was not Eliza’s favourite amount of time of sleep, waking up to the sound of her alarm made her groggy but seeing a sweet message from Ben made her smile as she turned on to her back between the sheets as she read the message, 

“Good morning, sweetie. I hope five hours of sleep and dreaming about me was enough 😉 x” 

Eliza smiled to herself before seeing another message this time from Tom pop up before she could answer Ben, 

“Morning beautiful, I am sorry for the way I acted on Skype last night have a good first day working with Ben. Love you, sweetheart <3 xx” 

Eliza bit her lip nervously wondering who to message back first she let her heart rule her head and she decided to text Ben back first thinking about last night and how they acted towards each other, 

“Good morning, my darling. Five hours is never enough sleep but the dreaming of you part was quite fun 😉 x” She teased him knowing the kind of response she was going to get back. 

Waiting for Eliza to message him back Tom sighed wondering if she would ever reply to him now she was working with Ben he knew they would both want to catch up with one another but how far was she willing to go or more to the point how far was Ben going to take it with her as he was so fond of her and cared a lot for her made Tom worry even more, he wanted to trust Ben to look after her but at the same time he wasn’t sure whether trusting Eliza with Ben was a good idea as he often saw Ben trying to flirt with her or try and put his arm around her waist. Deep in his thoughts a sudden buzz of his phone snapped him out of his trance, 

“Morning, don’t worry about it I have forgotten all about it. It is a new day so that means start a new. I will try not to have to much fun it is just I am really excited. Love you too x” 

As he read the message he tried not to let his anxiety about both Eliza and Ben get to him, noticing she didn’t put a heart on the end of the message which was something she always did made him think twice about what she was up to and whether she had Ben staying with her or not. 

Running towards her bathroom Eliza grabbed her phone to see who had replied back to her message and of course she knew Ben was a quick replier she giggled like a school girl who had a school girl crush when she read his reply, 

“Tut tut naughty girl are you going to tell me what it was about? After all it was just us two…:* x” 

Before replying to him Eliza quickly ran herself a hot bath with her favourite vanilla bath oil and unchanged before slowly climbing in, letting out a light moan as the water hit her bare skin as she thought about what she was going to say to Ben then took her phone from the side then noticed the time as she darted out the bath and grabbed her clothes which were black, skinny jeans and a crop top along with a pladed shirt to go over it with her converses on her feet.   
Running over to Central Park where Eliza saw Kevin and waved to him then looked around where she saw no sign of Ben, “Sorry if I am late, I had a late night.” She panted, getting her hair out of her face. 

“Actually you are just in time, how is Tom anyway is he still Skyping you as he promised?” Kevin asked, with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah he is as you know Tom keeps his promises.” Eliza chuckled trying to catch her breath until she heard a deep voice came from behind her as she watched Kevin walk away to sort out something on set, “Oh Liz, your trailer is next to Benedict’s so you won’t get lost.” He looked back at her before walking again. 

“Especially when he has such a beautiful woman.” Ben crept up behind her, making her jump out of her skin. 

“Bloody hell, Ben. Don’t do that!” She laughed as she turned around and saw Ben dressed in his neurosurgeon Stephen Strange costume as she went up to him and hugged him in which he returned the hug, “I have missed you, you big teddy bear.” She whispered. 

Not wanting to let her go Ben pulled away from her and looked at her with a soft smile, “I have missed you too, my darling.” He lent down and kissed her cheek before whispering, “You still need to tell me about your little dirty dream you had but first let me show you to your trailer so you an get in to coustume.” He started to walk towards their trailers with Eliza following him. 

“Benedict! I am shocked you would bring that up here, I thought you was a gentleman.” Eliza blushed a crimson red as they reached her trailer and she climbed up the couple of steps with Ben going up the first step. 

“A gentleman on the street and a devil in the sheets, darling.” Ben smirked to her as she turned and entered her trailer and saw her costume waiting for her. 

“Don’t be to long, we start filming soon.” Ben winked and let her be so she could change. 

Looking over her costume Eliza ran her fingers over the corset and smiled to herself, “Hello old friend.” She spoke to herself and picked up the outfit. 

“Hello, Liz.” Tom’s voice came out from nowhere startling Eliza, “How are you?” 

Eliza looked at him with shock written all over her face, “What are you doing here?” She bit her lip wondering why Tom was in New York instead of Brisbane filming. 

Tom got up from his seat and walked over to her lifting his hand to her cheek and softly stroking it with his thumb as he lent down and kissed her bitting down on her lip making Eliza squeal slightly, “You belong to me, Liz. Whatever Ben says he will not love you like I do. I heard everything you both said.” 

Eliza pulled away from him checking her lip for blood she darkly looked over at Tom, “Me and Ben are just friends, yeah we are close but he isn’t like you, wanting to shag every woman that flies his way.” She grabbed her Scarlet Witch costume and made her way to the changing room the trailer had inside it before Tom grabbed her arm. 

“Oh you are so gullable, Liz. Have you not seen the way he fawns over you or when you are trouble he always comes running to see if you are alright knowing that you have me to take care of you? Liz, he would shag you if he had the chance to.” Tom sneered at her then let go of her arm to let her get changed. 

Going to her changing room Eliza locked the door, her hands shaking slightly she pulled her phone out of her pocket to see a message from Ben, 

“Come on darling, we are waiting for you x” 

Eliza quickly changed her clothes and put on her wig something she had missed because the whole outfit made her feel like a warrior, “Hello beautiful.” She whispered at herself while looking at the mirror before darting out on to the film set to see them filming the part where Wanda and Stephen meet for the first time. 

Seeing Eliza coming on set Ben came running over to her in his full on Doctor Strange costume, “There you are, what took you so long?” He questioned quietly then saw a bruise on her lip. 

“Tom is here, he came to ‘visit’ from Brisbane to see how I was but I have a feeling that isn’t the reason I have a feeling he is here just to keep an eye on me.” She gulped quietly but Ben brought her over to the set as he saw Tom watching them. 

“Listen to me, Eliza if he hurts you in any way I will not hesitate to hit him, if I find any bruises on you while we are filming I will do something about it.” Ben told her softly, “I can’t let my beautiful woman get hurt now can I?” He chuckled. 

“No, no, I don’t think he will hurt me but I am appreciated of you being there for me, my teddy bear and no you can’t. Now lets get some filming done.” Eliza smiled brightly and tightened her corset slightly as both of them walked to set to see Kevin standing there. 

“Right you two, we are filming the part where Stephen and Wanda first meet.” Kevin told them then pointed to where they needed to be which was Ben talking to the other Benedict and Eliza standing at the sanctum door. 

Getting in to their places Kevin was happy to start and shouted for the crew to start in which they got started seeing Eliza standing there Tom looked over at her with a smirk on his face. 

“Stephen, are you sure inviting the Scarlet Witch here is safe?” Benedict got in to the charatcher of Wong. 

“I need to know if she is safe not to be on the watchlist.” Ben brought Stephen to life making Eliza weak slightly. 

“I hope I meet your expectations gentlemen.” Eliza spoke with her American accent feeling like she was Wanda again. 

Ben looked at her trying his best not to run over to her and hug her he had to stay in character, “Wanda, I presume?” He asked then looked at Wong, who got up and left. 

“Who wants to know?” Eliza asked, looking at Ben trying not to smile at him as her red hair flowed. 

“Doctor Strange.” Ben introduced himself as his character and reached out one of his gloved hands for Eliza to take. 

“Scarlet Witch, it is a pleasure to meet you Doctor Strange.” Eliza took his hand and shook it softly. 

After a few hours of filming Eliza was very proud of herself, playing Wanda was one of the best achievements she ever had she really felt more confident in her acting skills as she saw Ben jogging up to her holding his cloak behind him as she walked up to her trailer, “Before you go inside, I just wanted to say you were amazing, Wanda really suits you.” 

Seeing Tom coming up from behind Ben, Eliza gave him a sweet smile, “Thank you, Ben. You were just as good, you really brought Stephen to life.” She replied before Tom came up to her and wrapped his arm around her making her tense something Ben had not failed to notice but he gave Tom a smile. 

Eliza pushed Tom in to her trailer and followed him, “I will see you later, Ben.” She waved over to him. 

“See you later, Liz.” Ben smiled and waved back at her seeing her close the door to her trailer wishing he was inside there with her. 

Taking off her wig and placing it on the side so it could get a brush through, Eliza looked over at Tom who was sitting on the sofa making himself comfortable, “My sexy little witch seems to of won the hearts of many people.” He commented, watching Eliza taking off her long, red leather coat. 

“And Loki is just a jealous prick because of it….” Eliza mumbled to herself hoping Tom wouldn’t hear her. 

“What was that, darling?” Tom stood up and backed her in to her makeup table and placed his hands either side of her so she couldn’t escape him. 

“Nothing, my love. Why would I want to say anything besides seeing as we are like this maybe is now is our chance to let out our Loki and Wanda ship…” Eliza seductively smiled at him, trying to keep him sweet and his mind off Ben. 

“I would like nothing more.” Tom replied and lent down to attack her neck with rough kisses making her moan softly as he went to lift her up on to the table, settling himself between her legs and undone her corset and took off her leather leggings. 

“Tom….” Eliza softly called as she heard him undoing his trouser zip letting out his rock solid dick which had precum oozing from it. 

“Yes darling?” Tom cooed and moved closer rubbing his precum over her slipperly entrance before roughly pushing himself inside her making Eliza cry. 

“I can’t do this….” She cried feeling Tom thrusting in to her at a punishing rate. 

Tom grabbed her throat making her look at him as he continued to get deeper inside her, seeing her tears fall from her eyes he licked up the single tear and hummed at its taste, “Yes you can, I am teaching you who you really belong to. If it helps just imagine it is Ben seeing as you want to fuck him so much, I saw you two together filming he was lusting over you as you were for him but sorry sweetling you are mine!! I am just reminding you of that!” He roared as he didn’t last much longer and released himself deep inside her walls before roughly pulling himself out seeing blood on his dick. 

“Because Ben treats me as I should be treated, he respects me unlike you do.” Eliza cried as she watched Tom leaving her trailer, “Awww how cute and sweet but he will never have you. I will be back sweetheart, unfortunaly I have to get back to Brisbane. See you later, love you darling.” 

Sliding down on to the floor crying Eliza was shaking violently as she fell on the floor ignoring her phone and everything going on around her she saw the blood coming from between her legs from where Tom had made her bleed. 

Seeing Tom leave Eliza’s trailer with a huge grin on his face, Ben narrowed his eyes wondering why he was looking so please he knocked gently on the door and called softly, “Eliza… Eliza are you alright?” He heard nothing so he rang her phone leaving it ringing for a few seconds still no answer Ben decided to enter Eliza’s trailer, hearing crying coming from the main room of the trailer Ben ran straight in to the room and his eyes widened when he saw Eliza half naked laying on the floor crying. 

“Oh god, Lizzie!!” He ran straight to her, grabbing her Wanda coat and knelt beside her as he wrapped the coat around her as he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the sofa but not before seeing the blood on the floor. 

“Ben….” Eliza’s voice was just loud enough for Ben to hear. 

“It’s me, sweetheart.” Ben rummaged around her trailer looking for her normal clothes which he found hanging in her wardrobe and quickly grabbed them as he went back to her, “Here you go, darling.” He handed her clothes as she stood up Ben turned away his gaze so she could change. 

Getting changed quickly Eliza felt sore and dirty, her eyes sore from all the crying and between her legs were sore she had trouble walking, “Thank you, Ben.” She sniffled.   
Ben gave her a sweet smile and wrapped his arm around her waist, “Let’s get you home, you need to rest and really you need to get checked over just in case.” He told her, looking worried and fearing the worst. 

“I just want to go home.” Eliza spoke quietly as she held tightly on to Ben. 

“Then let me be that gentleman and take you because I do not think you should be left alone tonight.” Ben felt he needed to stay with her for the night just in case something else happened to her while he lead her out of her trailer. 

“Are you offering to look after me?” Eliza rested her head in to him, feeling how soft he really felt. 

“Yes because that is exactly what I am going to do.” Ben looked down at her seeing how red her eyes were from crying. 

Walking off set together Ben and Eliza both saw Kevin who looked at them both but Eliza more, “What’s happened?” He asked, looking at Ben for an answer hoping Ben would provide one. 

“Tom happened…” Ben answered, trying not to snap when he said that name. 

Kevin frowned hearing Ben’s answer but then Eliza spoke up, “Tom raped me, Kevin.” She started to shake in Ben’s arms but Ben softly rubbed her arm trying to calm her down which Eliza was thankful for. 

“And now I am going to take her home and I am not returning to work until Eliza is well enough to come back.” Ben sternly told Kevin with a frown. 

Not wanting to lose them both Kevin agreed to Ben’s terms and let them both go but not with out wondering what was going on between them as he saw Ben holding Eliza tightly. 

Arriving at her apartment Eliza looked at Ben, “Welcome to my apartment, I know it looks girly before you say anything.” She giggled quietly. 

Ben shook his head as he chuckled and walked Eliza to her plump sofa with plenty of cushions, “Do you need anything?” He asked her with a gentle smile on his face. 

“You are the guest, I should ask you.” Eliza went to get up but Ben glared at her telling her to sit down which she did, “Okay okay.” She put her hands up defensively. 

“Is it alright if I make some tea?” Ben walked towards the kitchen and looked at the very clean kitchen. 

“Of course, tea is in the top left cupboard it is in a butterfly tin.” Eliza told him, “Teaspoons in the top draw near the door.” 

While making them tea Ben looked around seeing the photo of Eliza and Tom on the fridge he tried not to snap as the kettle boiled Ben quickly made the tea and walked back in to the living room with one pink butterfly cup and a blue butterfly cup setting them both on the table and sat beside Eliza. 

“Liz, I know you don’t want to talk about this but what are you going to do about Tom? You can’t let him get away with this.” Ben placed his hand on Eliza’s leg and looked deeply at her. 

Eliza looked down and reached for tea, “I don’t know, Ben. I want to tell the authorities about it but then everyone will hate me because they don’t want to believe that Tom Hiddleston would do such a thing.” She felt tear building up in her eyes. 

Ben reached his other hand under her chin so he turned her face to face him, giving her a deep kiss and surprising her slightly, “You will always have me, I will back you up. I won’t let him get away with this.”


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Eliza woke up to the golden rays of the New York sun, hearing horns blaring and people shouting at one another made her smile knowing to herself she was in the city that never sleeps, stretching herself out a sudden wave of pain hit her between her legs as she remember the events of the previous day not wanting to remember what Tom had done to her she carefully climbed out of bed, the soreness still affecting her slightly as she made her way to the bathroom to run herself a bath and to relax herself. 

While in the bath Eliza felt herself relaxing so much she almost fell asleep while the water slowly lapped over her making her forgot about the pain between her with the aroma of vanilla filling her nostrils and the strawberry candles filling the air, Eliza decided to get out of the bath before she completely fell asleep until a knock on the door frightened her, “Lizzie, are you alright? You have been in there a while.” Ben’s deep voice came from behind the door making Eliza sigh in relief but then realizing she had Ben stay the night. 

“Yeah, I am fine. I almost fell asleep in the bath, I will be out in a minute!!” She spoke calmly as she climbed out the bath with her towel wrapped around her wet body as she quietly made her way back to her room hoping she wouldn’t get noticed by Ben. 

“Well good morning to you, darling.” Ben crept up behind her with a big grin on his face he looked at Eliza and tried not to get aroused by the mere sight of her in a towel. 

“Good morning to you too, Benny.” Eliza teased as she held the towel up in front of her knowing Ben was trying to take a peep at her, “Eyes up here.” She chuckled making Ben blush as she went in to her room. 

Looking through her clothes Eliza had decided she wanted to keep it really low key casual so she chose one of her football shirts and shorts, while throwing her hair up in to a messy bun before making her way in to the living room to find Ben reading one of her books that was sitting on her table, “One of my favourites, I adore Anna. Would you like some breakfast, I make a mean breakfast.” She smirked at him. 

“Good choice, in fact Anna reminds me of you except you are not married to him.” Ben placed the book down gently on the table then looked her over seeing Eliza in a different light then to what he is used to seeing her in made him fall even more in love with her, walking over to her he took her hand and brought her to the sofa, “There is only one thing I want for breakfast my sweetheart and that is you.” He whispered making Eliza’s eyes widen. 

“Ben, we can’t you know I am with Tom…letting you kiss me last night was it wasn’t meant to of happened, I am sorry, Ben. I never meant to lead you on if that is what you think, I know you are fond of me and I am fond of you but you are Tom’s best friend I can’t do that.” Eliza looked at him with soft eyes trying to find what Ben was thinking. 

“You are going to stay with him after what he has done to you? Lizzie, don’t be stupid, I won’t let you stay with him he hurt you in the most vile way. I won’t stand here and let you say you are not going to do anything about it. I was his best friend that ended when he raped you, Lizzie.” Ben sternly spoke as he walked out in to the hall way to forget what Eliza had just said to him. 

Eliza looked at him her mind swimming with all sorts of different things but then she had the courage to pipe up, “I have to stay with him, Ben. Why do you think you have the right to say I should split with him?” She asked him, feeling her heart breaking as she walked out in to the kitchen. 

Feeling his own heart break and deeply hurt by Eliza’s words Ben followed her out in to the kitchen with tear threatening to fall from his eyes, “No, you do not. You are just scared of what he will do to you.” He told her being hesitant of answering her question but the tear that dropped from his eyes gave Eliza the answer she wanted.   
“It is true….Tom was right wasn’t he? You are in love me….” Eliza hitched her breath forgetting everything that they both said and looked toward the floor but Ben placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. 

“I always have done, Liz. Since the day Tom introduced me to you, that is why I am so fond of you maybe a little to fond and when we kissed last night it just made my feelings for you tenfold even more.” Ben moved his hand to her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

Eliza moved her cheek in to his hand looking at him with an apologetic look the look made Ben smile weakly as she turned slightly and kissed his fingers, “I love you too, Ben. I have done since I saw you last before you went to film Sherlock and I was in LA.” She admitted to him feeling her cheeks burn a dark red which in turn caused Ben to chuckle before he pulled her close to him. 

“I told you, you are like Anna. You have two men after you.” Ben teasingly whispered, “But if my mind serves me well Anna chooses the man she has an affair with and runs away with him.” He looks down at her moving some of the loose strands of hair from her face. 

Knowing what Ben had said was right an knew where was leading Eliza smiled and pushed him against the counter making Ben groan, “Are you saying what I think you are saying, Benedict?” She teased him. 

“And if I am saying what you are thinking, would you be inclined to go along with it just until you officially break it off with Tom?” He questioned, the tone of his voice made Eliza weak at the knee. 

“So you want me to be with you behind my boyfriend’s back, you are so wicked but I love it.” Eliza tiptoed up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I am assuming that is a yes then?” Ben smirked nudging her nose with his. 

“Yes of course it is but we need to keep it hush hush for the time being, plus we will have to control ourselves when filming too otherwise Kevin will get curious and then tell Tom, something I plan on doing when he gets back here from Brisbane.” Eliza giggled and pulled herself away from Ben to make them both a drink. 

“I can certainly agree with that, my darling but I will find it hard to control myself around you, I am having trouble now.” Ben walked to her and placed his hands on her hips while resting his head on her shoulder as he watched her make them both tea, “I may have to read that book again.” He chuckled. 

“I know you do but maybe in private we can still do things. You can borrow my copy of it if you wish, it will give you something to make you think of me when you are in your hotel room.” Eliza rubbed her hips in his hands while she made the tea but Ben had different ideas, turning Eliza around so he could pin her to the counter before he lifted her up and sat her on top of the counter. 

“Trust me darling, I intent on doing things to you while we are alone for all those times you have teased me and thought you had gotten away with it.” Ben growled then lifted her over his shoulder and quickly walked with her to the living room as she squealed. 

“Ben!! Put me down!!!” She cried as Ben dropped her on the sofa with a loud poof. 

Laying on the sofa with her legs slightly apart, Eliza looked up to see Ben taking mental photos of her in his mind, “Like what you see?” Her voice broke Ben’s thought as he climbed on to the sofa covering Eliza’s slim body. 

“Ohhh I adore what I see you are a work of art, darling.” Ben lent into her and roughly attacked her neck with kisses causing Eliza to moan and buck her hips up to him.   
“Ben…….” Eliza moaned sweetly in his ear making Ben buck his own hips in to her. 

Pulling away from her ever so slightly Ben nuzzled in to her and caught the sweet smell of vanllia on her, “Did I hurt you, Liz?” He looked at her concern filled his eyes. 

Eliza shook her head, “No of course you didn’t’, you could never hurt me but I don’t think I am ready to have sex again yet. After what he did to me, I just feel so dirty and worthless.” She knew she had to let out the tears she had been holding. 

Deeply regetting what he had just done, Ben quickly climbed off her and gently pulled her up so she could sit up beside him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “I made a promise to you, Liz that I would never hurt you. I keep my promises. I should of known better I am sorry, forgive me?” He rested his head on her shoulder and gave her the cutest puppy eyes she had seen. 

“Ohhh you clown, of course I forgive you. You are just so excitable I can’t resist you but if you are willing to wait for me then I promise when we do deicde to make love to each other for the first time I will make it worth your while and treat you like a king.” Eliza leaned in to him and wrapped her arm around his chest and pulled Ben closer to her. 

Curling up in to her Ben started to kiss her collar, nipping her skin here and there, “I have been waiting four years to have you, darling. I think a few more days won’t hurt me that much as long as I can steal kisses from you from time to time then I will be a very happy man.” He cuddled her tightly and started to rub along her side. 

“Ohhh in that case come here.” Eliza looked down at him and pulled him up to her as she kissed him deeply and lovingly something she had not felt with Tom for many months. 

Pulling Eliza on top of him so she was sitting on his lap Ben deepened the kiss further and put his hands on her ass then softly squeezed her causing Eliza to moan in his mouth, “Lizzie….” Ben groaned feeling his trousers tightening.   
Feeling his hardness through her shorts, Eliza pulled away slightly looking at him, “You need to control yourself, my teddy bear.” She whispered before hearing a knock on her door and bit her lip thinking it maybe Tom she looked straight at Ben, “Go in to my bedroom and hide, I won’t say anything that you are here.” She jumped off his lap and straightened herself out. 

Ben didn’t argue with her he jumped of the sofa and winked when he ran in to her bedroom knowing he was going to get a look at her more intimate area, “Mmmmm, can’t wait to look inside.” He chuckled and closed her door leaving Eliza to go to the front door. 

Brushing herself off and hiding the marks on her collar that Ben had kindly left on her skin she opened the front door and found Kevin standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand, “I just came to see how you are, Lizzie.” He looked at her and took a shine to her in what she was wearing as he handed her flowers. 

Taking the flowers Eliza smiled and smelt the scent of the flowers with a smile on her face, “I am fine, do come in.” She offered her boss in to her apartment. 

“That’s good, I will have words with Tom about his actions and to see what had gotten into him but I advise you to go to the police about it, what he did is a very serious offence, Liz. You will have my support. Sorry as much as I love to come in, I need to get back to set it isn’t the same with out you there but I hope to see you back soon.” Kevin spoke warmly to her before smirking, “Make sure Ben looks after you.” He added before waving goodbye to the young woman. 

Watching him leave Eliza quietly closed the door of her apartment and walked to the kitchen, shaking her head because she saw Kevin eyeing her up, she grabbed a vase in the shape of heart and filled it with water before she heard Ben creeping up behind her, “Secret admirer, I do not know about? Shall I be worried about him?” He squeezed her and cuddled up to her. 

“No and no, they are from Kevin he came round to see if I was aright. Besides the only admirer I knew I had was you and I rather keep it that way especially the way we feel towards each other.” Eliza placed the vase on the window ledge then straightened the flowers so they looked pretty.   
“Oh darling, I think I am more then an admirer now I would like to say I am your secret lover.” Ben purred, nuzzling into her neck and looked out on to the view of New York from her window. 

Eliza quietly sighed and took Ben’s hand from her waist, “Secret lover, eh?” She looked around to see Ben with his head perched on her shoulder as she kissed his cheek remembering he had no spare clothes to spend another night with Eliza, “Liz, I might have to go back to the hotel to pick up some clothes.” He sighed. 

“Why don’t you just bring what you have in the hotel to mine? I know we said about taking it slow but I have a spare room where you can put it all, it saves you paying for a hotel when you don’t need to.” Eliza turned to face him with a smile on her face.   
Hearing her words Ben’s face lit up with a smile beaming from his lips he rested his forehead on hers and kissed her nose, “Are you sure? I don’t want to feel like I am pressuring you in to it all.” He whispered. 

“Yes I am sure, Ben. I would not of suggested it otherwise, my sweetheart. No do not think that for one minute because you are certainly not pressuring me besides I think this apartment needs a manly touch seeing as this is my own personal apartment and Tom never comes here.” She kissed him, “Now go and collect your stuff and hurry back I am going to order a pizza.” 

Ben let her go and mockingly saluted her, “Yes ma’am, I shouldn’t be to long my hotel is just over the road from here.” He jogged through the hallway and to the front door.   
Running over to his hotel Ben quickly made his way in to the hotel and to his room thinking that he finally had Eliza back in his life he quickly packed his clothes back in to his very large suitcase but with his suits he placed them over the handles of his case and grabbed his book, checking over the room one last time to see if he had left anything behind before making his way out and back to reception to check himself out. 

“Anything I can do for you sir?” The receptionist asked seeing him with his suitcase and bags. 

“Benedict Cumberbatch, I want to check out please.” Ben smiled towards her and handed her back the key before making his way out of the hotel and back to Eliza. 

As the night rolled over New York and Ben had finally sorted his things out both Eliza and Ben were laid out together with Ben with one of his arms around her waist from behind and Eliza in front of him tightly snugged in front of him on the sofa watching a TV show that left Eliza confused and Ben chuckling, “I still do not get it, how could he not see that she is fucking his best mate?!” She laughed and stretched out slightly. 

Ben laughed at her comment knowing that they were doing the same thing, “Liz, we are doing the same thing. So we can’t really judge.” He rubbed down her body making his way down to her thigh. 

“But as soon as Tom comes back I am going to tell him, it isn’t like we are shagging is it?” Eliza grabbed the remote but Ben took it away from her not wanting her to change channels. 

“Come close a couple of times though haven’t we?” Ben teased her throwing the remote to one side behind him and started to tickle Eliza’s ribs making her scream out with laughter then curl herself up in to Ben. 

“Stop it, I am ticklish, Benedict!!” She cried happily as Ben lent over her trying to tickle her more. 

“Well now I know how to make you scream my name with out me between your legs.” Ben chuckled with a dirty smile on his face as he stopped tickling her. 

“You have a dirty mind, Benedict.” Eliza wrapped her arm around the back of his head and pulled him down to meet her lips as she pecked his lips softly. 

“And you love me for it, my darling Eliza.” Ben quipped back at her before leaning back stretching himself out, groaning as he did. 

“That I certainly but then I fell in love with you because you are a true gentleman not one of these horrible men that treat women like utter shit.” Eliza laid on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, “Men like you are a rare find, Ben.” She cuddled him and reached over for the remote. 

Ben felt a sense of pride in what Eliza had said about him, knowing he would always treat Eliza right and never let any harm come to her, feeling her reach over for the remote he looked at her and chuckled knowing she didn’t want to see the rest of the TV they had settle down to, “Wasn’t you enjoying that show?” He questioned her, hiding his smile. 

“I was until I figured out that the bloke is to dumb to see his own girlfriend shagging some other bloke even though she had love bites all over her neck.” Eliza flipped through the channels. 

“Something I want to do to you but I am a gentleman so I will not.” Ben stated and reached over Eliza to grab a slice of pizza, “Do you want some?” He asked softly watching her scanning the channels. 

Eliza chuckled at Ben’s admittance but knew he was very much capable of it she just smiled to herself before seeing Ben with the pizza, “Oh yes please.” She answered him then found a programme that she just put on for background so both her and Ben could eat their food. 

Half way through eating Eliza heard her phone chirping knowing it was a skype call and who it was she looked at Ben, “It’s Tom..” She whispered shakily, grabbing her phone she gave Ben the look as to say go in to the bedroom which he understood and quietly made his way to her room. 

Answering the call Eliza put on her best smile and greeted Tom, “Hello…” She looked at him through her phone. 

“Hello, my loving girl. How are you, not to tired I hope.” Tom gave her a sweet smile. 

“I am fine thank you, not at all I am just watching TV and having some food.” Eliza plainly replied. 

“Oooh what are you watching? Something dirty or something loving.” Tom joked with her, trying to get her to smile. 

“I am watching porn.” Eliza sarcastically replied to him, rolling her eyes. 

“Ooooh you dirty girl, imagining it is us going wild in our bed.” Tom winked playfully. 

“You could put it that way.” Eliza bit her lip thinking of Ben as Tom said that. 

Listening behind Eliza’s bedroom door Ben chuckled at Eliza’s quirky comebacks she had for Tom knowing she would not say anything about him staying with her he looked over her room and especially her four poster bed covered in butterfly lights he then looked over at her make up table and chuckled thinking to himself that Eliza looked so much prettier with out all the make up. 

Laid out on the sofa with her knees bent out Eliza sighed softly as she was listening to Tom talk about his filming, “Sounds amazing, I am sure Taikia has it all under control.” She faked a laugh. 

“Oh he does I hope because if he doesn’t we will have to stop filming.” Tom chuckled, “How is working with Ben working out?” He tested her. 

Knowing he was testing her Eliza sat up and shrugged, “It is going extremely well, Ben is a total gentleman.” She answered simply trying not to smile, “Anyway I got to go, gotta be up early.” 

“Of course my sweet, I forgot you are up earlier now.” Tom laughed, “Goodnight both of you, love you both.” 

“Goodnight.” Eliza quickly hung up and frowned thinking why Tom said both. 

Looking down at herself, suddenly she felt the need to run to her bedroom, “Ben!” She cried and crashed through her door seeing Ben getting up from her bed and grabbed her tightly. 

“What did he say to you, Lizzie? Did he upset you?” Ben quickly asked, looking down at Eliza who was shaking in his arms. 

“He thinks I am pregnant, Ben…..” Eliza sniffled, “He thinks I am going to have his child.” She curled in to him. 

Fearing the worst for her, Ben gently pulled away from her and looked down at her, “There is only one way to be certain, you need to do a pregnancy test, that way you can be certain and tell him. No matter what the out come is I will stay by your side even if you are pregnant.” He assured her and held her tightly in his arms. 

“I don’t deserve you, Benedict Cumberbatch, you are to much of a saint. You have stuck by me through everything I have been through.” Eliza told him sadly. 

“Listen to me, Lizzie, I have no intention of leaving you not now not ever you deserve all the love I can give you if not more but first thing is first let’s get this sorted then you can have a clear mind.” Ben brought her over to her bed and sat beside her. 

Sitting beside him Eliza sighed then got back up making Ben frown, “What’s the matter, Lizzie?” He asked carefully trying not to be annoying. 

“I think we can have this sorted more quicker then you think, I have a test in my top draw. It was just a precaution in case me and someone decided to get a little frisky in bed.” Eliza smiled towards him.   
Ben’s eyes widened as he heard her, “You kept a test here, you clever woman.” He crawled up on her bed and made himself comfortable. 

“Of course I do, I wasn’t going to go unprepared…what do you take me for?” Eliza laughed, walking to the draw with the test in it and took it out, “I won’t be long.” She winked as she walked to her own little ensuite room. 

Deciding to follow her so she wouldn’t be alone, Ben grabbed her hand and looked sweetly in to her eyes, “I take you for an intelligent, young woman who knows what she wants and gets it.” He admitted to her. 

Eliza lovingly smiled to him before doing what she needed to do and went back to the bedroom with Ben closely behind her as she sat on the edge nervously waiting for the result she grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him down beside her so she could rest her head on his shoulder before looking down at what the test said. 

“Negative.”


	4. Our Dirty Secret

“Negative.” 

Eliza looked at the test again to make sure she was reading correctly then slowly stood up before Ben took her hand with a smile in which Eliza squeezed his hand and wonder how she was going to tell Tom she wasn’t pregnant like he thought she would be. 

“I have to tell him that he was wrong and I am not pregnant .” Eliza looked up to Ben to see how he was feeling but the evident smile on his face told her everything. 

“You needn’t look so happy, you know.” She whispered, hiding the fact she was also secretly pleased. 

Full of pride and happiness, Ben squeezed Eliza’s hand and brought her out if the bathroom and in to her bedroom where he gently pulled her on to her bed and climbed on top of her, being careful not to hurt her. 

“Ohhh I have every right to be happy, my darling. Now Tom will know that you are not pregnant he will be furious to know his plans on trying to keep you by his side has failed so he will make his way over here to confront you about it and when he does you can tell him about us.” Ben spoke proudly. 

“You want me to tell him about us after telling I am not pregnant? Ben, that will cause mayhem because he will think you did something to me to make me lose the child. So I don’t think it will be a good idea do you?” Eliza chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Leaning down to kiss her, one of Ben’s hand sneakily moved its way up Eliza’s shirt moving the fabric covering her slender body he looked down and admired her body taking care not to leave any marks on her he softly kissed her lips.   
“He can blame me as much as he likes, Liz. We both know it isn’t true, even if you were pregnant, I would never do such a thing to you.” Ben stated to her, not caring about anything other then her safety. 

“I know you wouldn’t Ben but I am just scared you will get hurt and I can’t let that happen just because some jealous little asshole who thinks he can control me.” Eliza sighed. 

“Just stop thinking and lets enjoy the moment we have together before it is gone.” Ben whispered. 

Eliza looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing how the light made his eyes change colour she pecked his nose softly and moved her fingers in to his hair making Ben groan slightly, “As much as I would love to savour the moment darling, I can’t because I have an appointment this afternoon.” She sighed. 

Ben looked her, worry and fear covering every inch of his face wondering what the appointment was for, “Appointment? What kind?” He asked cautionusly, “Nothing bad I hope.” He slowly climbed off her and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Eliza watched him move away from her but as she did she crawled over to him and placed her chin on his broad shoulder, “It is nothing bad I assure you. It is just I have a interview thingy and I have been putting it off for so long they just kept calling me so I gave in and accepted.” She kissed his shoulder and snaked her arms around him. 

“They harassed you for an interview? Liz, don’t do it. They seem like all they are interested in doing is making money out of you . What is the interview for?” Ben turned to face her while still in her arms. 

“It’s about the new film I did before I started working with you. Have you not seen it?” Eliza bit her lip and looked towards the floor. 

“You mean the film where you play an extremely sexy catwoman? Then yes I have seen it and well I must say I am very impressed, I best look out in case Wanda does that to Stephen.” Ben chuckled and softly pushed her down, “How about you say hell with that interview and spend the day with me? I have to go get a new suit for a function that I’ve been invited to and I was rather hoping you would be my plus one?” He gave his most charming smile. 

“You actually liked me playing Catwoman? Yikes, if only you knew what it was like behind the scenes of that film. I doubt if Kevin will let Wanda do that, ot isn’t for young ones to see.” Eliza chuckled and climbed off the bed, “I would love to come with you but what of someone catches us together, someone will twig and tell Tom.” She nervously walked over to her vanity table and sat down looking at herself in the mirror before seeing Ben's reflection in the mirror as he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. 

“I adored you as Catwoman, my sweetheart. Oh? What did happen behind the scenes did someone mistreat you?” He squeezed her shoulders softly making Eliza sigh sensuality, “And so what if people see us together? People know we are best friends, Liz I see nothing to worry about.” He lent down and kissed her on the cheek before letting Eliza go. 

“No no one missed treated me, it was just the director had a bit of a crush on me and I had to try and avoid him whenever I could he was an utter asshole.” Eliza sighed as started to get ready, “But you know how people think, Ben. They meaning the paps will think we are having a love affair you know what they are like, anything for a story.” She looked in to her mirror and saw Ben laying down on her bed. 

Hearing what Eliza had just said to him Ben slowly pulled himself up and chuckled, “I do not give a fuck about the paps, Liz. They an do what they like but I will protect you from them and I will not have them saying anything bad about you or your private life. If we are going to be a couple then I will defend your honour.” He stated to her while he watched her apply her make up and doing up her hair in waves. 

“Mr Cumberbatch watch your language.” Eliza giggled then saw Ben watching her, “And I will defend you, Ben. You know I will and if they say one bad word I will fly at the no matter the cost.” She slowly got up forgetting about the time she walked over to Ben and took his hand in hers. 

Looking up at her Ben softly pulled her into his muscular and toned body trapping her with a strong arm around her slender frame, “You are not going anywhere, darling. In fact you are staying with me.” He growled as he pulled her down on his lap and placed his cupid bow lips upon hers making Eliza smile in to the kiss because she could feel his bulge pressing against her stomach.   
Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck while she moaned softly against his lips, letting herself fall in to him she felt his tongue begging for entry as soon as she opened her mouth for him, Ben took advantage and he slid his tongue into her mouth knowing it made Eliza weak for him.   
Knowing she had gone weak for him, Ben lifted her up, feeling her wrapping her legs around his torso, while he was still kissing her, he softly dropped her on the bed with himself on top of her.   
Eliza tried to be the dominant one by trying to get on top of Ben but unfortunately for her Ben had other ideas using his strength his kept her down with one hand and with his other hand ripped off the shorts she was wearing as Ben’s hands were all over her trying to take her shirt off so he could touch all over her naked body. Eliza helped him take off her shirt and managed to take off his jeans and top which she certainly had no complaints from Ben only egged him on more making Eliza gasp when one of his large hands sneaked down between her legs.   
Letting out a sudden moan when he stroked through her folds, Ben felt how wet she really was for him getting her worked up nicely he lent down to her ear, “I never knew you was such a naughty girl getting wet for another man especially when you already have a boyfriend.” He growled then bit her neck causing her to let out a cry of pleasure for him.   
“I wonder whose fault that is then, Benedict. Now shut up and fuck me.” Eliza’s eyes turned dark with lust as Ben found she was perfectly wet for him he slowly and gently as not to hurt her inserted one of his large fingers, watching her buck her hips in to him he added a second finger to join it. 

“Mmmmm if I had known you had felt this way for me, darling I would of taken you the first time I saw you, when Tom introduced me to you.” Ben growled, his once loving eyes had also turned dark with lust as he pumped his fingers harder in to her while his thumb worked on rubbing her bud, making Eliza buck her hips and moan for more.   
“Beeeeen stop teasing me!! Just fuck me!!” Eliza cried in to his shoulder feeling Ben’s fingers deep inside of her. 

“Such dirty language, maybe I should make you put that mouth to good use but unfortunately I am just dying to get inside of you right now.” Ben’s voice dropped to a sensual level as he knew she almost at the point of an orgasm he removed his fingers and smiled darkly to her.   
“Benedict Cumberbatch, I swear to god you better get yourself inside of me!!” She growled, her hormones making her more hormonal than ever.   
Watching her Ben had a dark grin on his face while he shed the last of what was left of his clothes, he never took his eyes off her as he was drinking in her beauty. Once he was fully shed of his clothes he was hard and ready to take her, he climbed over her again, again trying not to hurt her as he looked at her breasts. Something he could not resist playing with.   
While playing with her breasts he softly gave them a squeeze, hearing Eliza let out a greedy moan he moved his fingers to her very sensitive nipples, making Eliza’s head fall back against the pillows. Seeing her reaction he decided to do the same again but this time he leant down and sucked on each nipple in turn. 

After Ben was finished with her breasts, he took hold of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head keeping his hand there so she didn’t move while he wiggled his way between her silky legs taking his cock in his other hand he slowly rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit, enjoying how her wetness covered him.   
“Ben…. Condom” Eliza sensually sighed feeling Ben rubbing himself against her.   
“You need to go on the pill, my love because I do not intend on using them when we become official but this once I will. Now where are they?” Ben hurriedly looked around for them but Eliza gave him a look that pointed to them, “In the draw.” She whispered. 

Watching Ben hastily letting go of her and opening the draw to grab a condom which he was lucky there was a couple in the draw as he grabbed one and tore off the sliver foil being careful not to damage the condom itself as he rolled it on his rock hard cock.   
She had been thinking of going on the pill but it frightened her in case it didn’t work but knowing she wanted to be with Ben and wanted to feel him bare back she watched him fiddle around with the condom which caused him to mutter seeing and he hated them, “Ben, it will only be this once then I will go on the pill. I promise.” She whispered.   
Smiling down to her Ben knew she was being genuine knowing she didn’t want to get pregnant which he respected he shushed her and started to suck on the main point of her neck, one of Eliza’s weak spots as doing so he started to push the head of his cock into her, making Eliza’s lips form the perfect o shape as she let out a loud moan which Ben took as she wanted more and pushed himself deeper inside her until he was fully sheathed inside. 

“Christ Lizzie, you are so tight!” He groaned and kept himself so Eliza could adjust to him. 

“Just move please Ben, I need to feel you inside me.” Eliza whispered lovingly in to his ear feeling his nose rubbing her collar.   
Hearing her request Ben slowly started to move being gentle in his movements he lifted his head up and took in all of Eliza’s beauty and how her body connected with his as he felt her long legs wrap themselves around his hips but Eliza felt he was going a little to softly so she dug her hells into him and moved her hands down his back lightly marking him, grunting in response Ben picked up his pace his cock pushing deeper inside of her making sure he hit all of her right spots. Eliza nuzzled into his neck as she heard him moaning in her ear. 

“Ben, Ben!!” She cried as her dark blue eyes rolled back feeling his throbbing cock making a home inside of her seeing his haw was slightly clenched as he leaned up to look her in the eyes. The look was a loving look to say ‘I love you.” 

Seeing his look Eliza felt her self clenching around him, her orgasm getting closer and closer with every thrust Ben made. The slapping of flesh could be heard all around the room as the sounds of moans and groans filled the room, trying to bury himself as deep as he could get inside, he again lent down to look at Eliza and started to kiss her not wanting to pull out of her warm, fleshy walls. He instead just circled his hips so he could stay inside her as he felt himself reaching his orgasm. 

Feeling him twitching inside her and her own orgasm coming, Eliza helped Ben by bucking her own hips in to his causing Ben to groan loudly as he felt her rubbing against him, “Liz.....” He moaned. 

“Go on darling, just let yourself go.” Eliza purred which was enough for Ben to finish himself as he let out as loud moan feeling his hot cum going inside the condom as he still pumped a couple more times to get Eliza to orgasm to. 

“Ben!!!!!!!” Eliza moaned feeling herself releasing all over him, her own warm cum leaked out of her and over the condom Ben was wearing. 

“Je t'aime ma chère.” Ben smiled down to her, pulling himself out of her soaking entrance. 

“Je t’aime aussi, mon ange” Eliza replied to him, feeling empty without him inside of her. 

.................... 

After they had made love, Eliza wrapped herself up in her sheet as she watched Ben getting changed in to his boxers while she did she realised that her feelings for Ben were just as real as his were for her, laying back she heard her phone vibrating and so did Ben but before she could react Ben grabbed her phone and answered it, 

“This is the Cumberbatch residence, how can I help you? If you are ringing to pester my girlfriend because she did not attend your interview maybe you should look as to why she did not want to do it in the first place, you only wanted a beautiful face just to sell your grotty magazine.” He answered, looking over to Eliza and winked at her playfully. 

“Well I am sorry Mr Cumberbatch but she agreed to do the interview today and she is late. We expect her here in twenty minutes or you and her will feature in a front page spread tomorrow morning making it public knowledge that Benedict Cumberbatch is sleeping with the girlfriend of Tom Hiddleston.” The man on the phone threatened. 

Ben chuckled, “I will give you a better story how about the story of Tom Hiddleston raping his ex girlfriend just because he wanted to control her and use her.” He kept his cool and waited for them man to answer. 

“No we will either have our interview, Mr Cumberbatch or you both make front page news. Your choice. Oh and if you choose wrongly you both won’t have any jobs for a while.” The man darkly said. 

Ben just hung up the phone and looked at Eliza with a look that scared her, “Ben, what’s wrong? You look scared.” She climbed on to her knees and wrapped her arms around Ben. 

“They are threatening you, Liz. You either do the interview or they will expose us.” Ben sadly spoke.


	5. A Rose Between Two Thorns

“You know what fuck them if they want to be like that then let them expose us at least then people will know.” Eliza rolled her eyes angrily as she climbed off the bed but Ben caught her arm before she walked off in to the shower. 

“Are you sure you really want us to be exposed this way? The paps can be pretty nasty about this sort of thing and it might affect our jobs.” Ben spoke and pulled her in to him, “I won’t lose my little Wanda now.” He kissed Eliza's forehead and smiled down at her the smile warmed Eliza’s heart. 

“Ben, as long as we stick together and have one another then we will be fine. We need to tell Kevin just in case it goes terribly wrong but if they want to expose us then let then at least then Tom will know about it.” Eliza held him tightly knowing that deep down she was scared.   
While Eliza was in the shower, Ben sighed knowing Eliza was a stubborn woman he looked through his phone and rung Kevin just to warn him of the upcoming events that were likely to happen to both himself and Eliza. 

“Hello Benedict, is everything okay? How is Eliza? Getting better I hope.” Kevin answered, his voice seemed cheerful. 

“Hi Kevin, not really. Eliza is definitely getting better she should be coming back very soon but at the moment we have more pressing matters to deal with and it concerns both me and Eliza.” Ben told him as calmly as he could trying not arouse Kevin’s questions. 

At the end of the phone, Ben heard Kevin sigh knowing that Kevin may of know of their affair and what they were doing Ben felt his heart race not wanting to lose Eliza now, he heard Kevin begin to speak again. 

“I am glad she is almost fit enough to come back but this situation it wouldn’t be because you both are having an affair behind Tom’s back and that you both haven’t told him?” Kevin questioned. 

“How did you know?” Ben sighed softly. 

“Do not take me for a fool, Benedict. I have seen how you act around her, even when you both were filming I saw she had the same look you had as you looked at each other and the part where you wanted to run over to her and protect her when you saw Tom watching you both film.” Kevin explained trying to hide his happiness. 

Ben fell on to Eliza’s bed with a heavy sigh, he covered his eyes with his arm as he took in Kevin’s words and then sat back up before starting to speak himself. 

“Then there is no point denying it, yes I am in love with her and yes we are having an affair behind Tom’s back but as soon as he comes back to New York, Eliza is going to tell him so she can finally be free of him.” Ben explained to his boss. 

Kevin sighed with disappointment not pretending his approved of the affair he tried his best to stay happy for the sake of both himself and the couple because he did not want to lose the two main cast members of his latest film. 

“I really thought better of you both, I really did not believe you of all people Benedict would go off with your best friends girlfriend and as for Eliza she is much to blame as well for taking up your advances but I will send Tom over to New York with in the next couple of days then you can tell him if you do not I will tell him myself and I dare say the consqeuneces may not be pretty.” Kevin’s words echoed with disappointment which was something Ben quickly picked up on. 

“It wasn’t Eliza, it was me. I was the one that made the advances and flirted with her. She had nothing to do with it.” Ben responded quickly so Kevin would not think bad of Eliza. 

“I admire you are trying to defend her honour, Benedict but if it was just you then how come you are now both sharing her apartment? She must of wanted it as much as you did otherwise she would not of welcomed you in.” Kevin stated.   
“But I will state that all this is my doing not hers.” Ben tried to keep himself under control as he heard Eliza coming out of the shower. 

“Ben, darling!” Eliza called not knowing Ben was on the phone. 

“You are a noble man, Benedict. I give you that.” Kevin spoke highly of his actor. 

Hearing Eliza calling him, Ben quickly ended his phone all with Kevin and threw his phone to one side, jumping up he ran to the bathroom to see Eliza wrapped in a towel. 

“What’s wrong, my darling?” Ben softly asked trying not to look her up and down. 

“Could you grab me my robe please, it is on the floor by the bed.” Eliza smiled sweetly towards her lover. 

“Of course, sweetheart. It is the one with the butterfly pattern?” Ben frowned slightly knowing she had many robes. 

“That’s the one.” Eliza answered and saw Ben rushing out to grab the robe and come darting back in with the robe in his hand. 

“There you go, sweet.” Ben watched her drop the towel from her naked body, trying not to get aroused by her he watched as she put the robe on and tie it up. 

“Thank you, you are an angel.” Eliza tiptoed up and kissed his cheek as she walked back in to the bedroom and went to her vanity table to do her hair and make up with Ben following behind her watching her with a sad look covering his handsome features. 

Looking up from her mirror as she applied her make up, Eliza noticed Ben looking down and she turned around to face him. 

“What’s wrong, my teddy bear?” She questioned knowing that Ben was not normally upset. 

“I phoned Kevin about our situation and he knows about our affair, apparently he saw it while we were filming, I know for a fact that he is disappointed in us but the worst thing is that he is going to bring Tom over here so we can tell him but the thing is if we do not tell him, Kevin will. We are in a no way two way situation.” Ben sighed to her but then leaned over to take her hand.   
“Well I guess it was kind of obvious look at the way we was behaving on set, Kevin was bound to notice but we wasn’t hurting anyone. Okay he maybe disappointed but you can’t help who you fall in love with and I adore you so much, Benedict and that will never change not for anyone. Good let him bring Tom over then I can kill two birds with one stone, tell him I am not pregnant and about us so Kevin will be doing me a favour.” Eliza smiled softly and stroked Ben’s hands. 

Ben shook his head, smiling because he saw how much Eliza loved him and how much positivity came from her, he admired her and how she could fight a bad situation then hold her head up high about it. 

“Oh god, Liz. How do you do it? Find something good in something that could potenally ruin us? “ Ben asked, curious about how she did everything. 

Eliza winked at him and got up to go to her wardrobe to pull out a crop top and jeans which she quickly changed in to. 

“It is called, love, my darling Benedict. I love you so I will fight for you and for what we have.” She simply replied watching Ben stand up and walk over to her to kiss her deeply. 

Pulling away from the kiss he looked down at her, seeing the love in her eyes he brushed his thumb over her lip. 

“And I will always love you, Eliza and you know I will always fight for you and us.” He whispered before taking her hand, taking her downstairs.   
Eliza smiled knowing how much Ben loved her, feeling like her heart would burst she looked up at Ben and squeezed his hand making Ben smile sweetly and look down at her. 

“Fancy going to pick up your suit for your function?” Eliza asked him with a cheeky look on her face. 

“Only if you agree to come to the function with me.” Ben answered her coolly. 

“Well I had asked only because I need to go a pick out a dress for it.” Eliza giggled. 

Ben’s eyes widened at her response as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist before heading out the door. 

“So you want to come with me after all this talk about being caught together.” He teased her and locked the front door of her apartment. 

“I don’t’ give a fuck anymore, Ben. I don’t want to hide the fact we are getting serious with each other or the fact that we are in love.” Eliza stated as Ben gave her the key, “No you keep it you will need it as you are going to be living here.” She put the key back in his hand. 

Surprised at her answer Ben knew that she no longer cared what people think of them and thinking the same Ben pulled her tightly in to his body while they headed off to collect his suit. 

While waiting to pick up his suit, Ben and Eliza looked around and Eliza saw the perfect dress to match Ben’s navy blue suit, taking it off the rail she looked at Ben then went in to the changing room to change in to it . 

“Mr Cumberbatch, your suit is ready sir.” The young female assistant spoke to him. 

“Thank you, I am just waiting for someone who is trying on a dress.” Ben replied before Eliza came out wearing her dress. 

Looking over at her, Ben’s jaw dropped at the sight of her in the dark blue long evening gown with a large slit up the leg the dress matched every curve of her body, even the colour brought out her eye colour and her hair colour. 

“You look beautiful.” Ben sighed out then walked over to her, “Please tell me you are going to choose this one.” He whispered.   
Eliza looked up at him and smiled softly, “Thank you, darling and yes I am because I love it.” She giggled and saw the young woman behind Ben’s shoulder. 

“I take it, the dress is with the suit then, sir?” The woman asked. 

“Yes I believe it is.” Ben smirked and saw Eliza rush back to get unchanged. 

After finishing up in the changing room, Eliza came out with the dress back on its hanger as she carried it then looked at Ben seeing his suit wrapped in a protective bag. 

“Ready?” He asked watching carry the dress. 

“I think so and do not get any ideas of paying for my dress. I will pay for it.” Eliza noticed the look in Ben’s eye but gave him a stern look. 

“Alright but I will now and again tell you no and I will insist.” Ben chuckled at her while they walked up to the counter and Ben carefully placed his suit down so the young woman could put it through for him. 

“I see that the suit has already been paid for, Mr Cumberbatch.” The woman looked at Ben and smiled at him causing Ben to frown. 

“I certainly have not paid for it.” Ben reply sharply. 

“No, I did. It was a way of saying thank you for being an amazing friend to me over the years.” Eliza chimed in and placed her dress next to Ben’s suit. 

“You really shouldn’t of done, Liz.” Ben took her hand, “Thank you.” He whispered and pecked her cheek. 

Paying for her own dress Eliza blushed after Ben’s display of affection in public she took her dress and then took Ben’s hand, “ Don’t worry about it.” She squeezed his hand softly. 

“To make up for it I inisist that I buy you dinner, just as a way of showing how thankful I am for having you in my life and the perfect friend.” Ben smiled as the couple walked out the shop together. 

“Then I accept, dinner won’t hurt anyone.” Eliza chuckled then looked over at Central Park, “Fancy a stroll?” She asked as they walked over to Ben’s car and put their items in the boot. 

Ben nodded in answer to her question but before he went anywhere he put on his cap and his big fluffy jacket just to keep out the cold making Eliza’s eyes widen at him as she got her beanie hat with little plaits hanging down from it and her butterfly scarf which fit perfectly around her neck. 

Taking her hand Ben lead them both in to Central Park when Eliza just took in the sights and the sounds of the birds and people rushing about but the sound that she loved the most was the small waterfall that went over the rocks. 

“It is said that if you stand close to it and make a wish it comes true.” She looked up at Ben who looked around then saw the one person he did not want to see, Tom. 

“Well well this look so much more then just looking after her.” Tom’s voice came from their side making Eliza cling to Ben a little more tighter then normal. 

“What has it got to do with you, Hiddleston?” Ben growled at him causing Tom to smirk and notice Eliza clinging to him. 

“She seems to be clinging to you like you will protect her. Now Kevin said you both have something you wish to tell me, even though I might of worked out what it might be but I want to hear it from you both.” Tom neared them both but Ben stepped in front of Eliza proving Tom’s point. 

Still holding on to Ben, Eliza felt her heart racing thinking what Ben might do to Tom she found her self stepping in front of Ben, looking Tom in the eye which caused Tom to grin even more. 

“Well which one of you is going to tell me or will I have to hear it from Kevin?” He asked, his tone was getting darker. 

Eliza looked back at Ben who gave her a slight nod as she then turned her attention back to Tom, taking a deep breath she brought Ben forward and held his hand so tightly Ben could feel her heartbeat. 

“Me and Ben are together we have been having an affair behind your back while you have been in Brisbane.” Eliza admitted not only to Tom but herself. 

Hearing what he had been wanting to hear for a long time, Tom shot Ben an evil look before punching him and breaking his nose. 

“You fucking bastard, you stole my girlfriend from me!” Tom roared, “Best friends don’t do that to each other! Let me guess you could not wait for me to leave then get your dick inside of her!” 

Seeing Tom was about to hit Ben again, Eliza jumped in the way taking the hit herself which made Ben’s blood boil as she checked her lip only to find it was bleeding then looked at Ben who lunged for Tom and knocked him on the floor. 

“I went to her because I saw how miserable you made her, she clearly wanted me because she knew you could not give her what I can. You are always away fucking other women, was it any surprise she turned to me? I have always been there for her, Hiddleston something you have failed to do.” Ben snarled still pinning Tom to the floor before lifting him up and head butted him. 

Running over to try and pull Ben off Tom, Eliza trying to grab hold of his arm but Ben being as annoyed as he was gave Eliza a look the look signalled that she should back off something Eliza understood and did so. 

Tom looked at Ben and raised his brow, “What can you give her I can not? You are just like me, Ben and that is what frightens you because you are worried you will not be there enough for her.” 

Ben huffed and punched Tom again, “ I can give her the man she has always wanted, someone who is there for her, someone who brings her to his work because I know she will always support me. Eliza has hidden so much from you because she knew you would never understand.” 

Hearing Ben’s words hit Tom like a dagger to his heart knowing Eliza had really opened up to Ben how she felt, hurt him more then ever knowing she either never trusted him or was to worried that he of all people would never understand her. 

Watching them both from afar, Eliza watched Ben getting off Tom and walking back over to her with blood coming from his nose and lip he took Eliza’s hand. 

“I think he will leave you alone now, I told him the truth about how you really feel. It might of hurt him but at least now he knows.” Ben smiled down at her and brushed his thumb over her wound making Eliza hiss slightly. 

“Sorry darling.” Ben lent down and kissed her, “Now lets go and get cleaned up. 

Feeling a huge weight being lifted from her mind, knowing now Tom might leave her and Ben alone she finally started to think of her future with Ben and what it may bring for them both while they walked back to the car.


	6. The Day We First Met

Three Years Ago. 

“Tom, where are you taking me?” A young Eliza smiled up at her boyfriend of a year. 

“Taking you to one of my favouratie award shows.” Tom answered her as he straighted up his bowtie. 

“The BAFTAS? They are your favoraite? I thought something like the Emmys or the Oscars would be more your scene.” Eliza looked at herself in the mirror and put in her earrings as she saw her knee length dress flowing in the slight breeze.   
“Then you are mistaken my little witch. The BAFTA’s are amazing and you will find out why.” Tom smiled noticing her playing with her dress as he went over to her, “Don’t be so nervous, you look stunning besides I want to introduce you to my very best friend.” He wrapped his arms around her. 

Eliza looked at him from behind her shoulder, holding his hands that were locked on around her she sighed intently and leaned back in to him, smelling his cologne and his natural smell. 

“Ohhh, shall I be worried?” She giggled at him playfully. 

Tom chuckled and lent down, nuzzling in to her hair he smelt the beautiful scent of the rose petal shampoo she used and the scent of her vanilla bubble bath along with her chanel perfume he gave her for a present. 

“You have no need, he has been dying to meet you as I have told him about you.” Tom let her go and held his hand out for her. 

“Oh then you must tell me, is he like you? All charming and gentlemanly?” Eliza teased and took his hand. 

“He is most certainly a gentleman and very talented in what he does but charming I think that award goes to me.” Tom preened, leading her out and in to the car that was waiting for them. 

“Of course it goes to you, darling because you are very charming.” Eliza chuckled, seeing Tom opening the car door for her then closing it when she got in. 

After Tom had climbed in, they set off for the Royal Albert hall the normal place for the BAFTA’s to take place. While they were driving through the city, Eliza looked out on the night and how the lights of the city shone in comparison to the darkness, making her smile softly she felt a hand settling upon her thigh. 

“Penny for your thoughts, my darling?” Tom’s voice flowed through her thoughts. 

Eliza sighed softly as she looked towards her lover, “I am just nervous besides after these have finished you will be leaving me again to go and film a new film which I don’t mind but I wish we had more time together before you go and film again.” She sadly spoke. 

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Tom wrapped himself around her knowing she wanted him to stay with her hurt him but he also knew she was his biggest suporter and knew that she would always be there for him. 

“Darling, I will only be away for three months. It will fly by trust me.” Tom assured her. 

“I guess it will.” Eliza simply spoke then saw the crowds of people waiting for them outside the hall.   
“Are you ready?” Tom asked her softly. 

“Ready as I will ever be.” Eliza’s reply was covered in nerves. 

Climbing out the car both Tom and Eliza got hit by the paparazzi waiting for them as they shouted out for them. 

“Hey, Eliza!! Over here Liz!” One of the males spoke trying to get photos of her. 

Posing for the cameras Eliza and Tom looked happy with themselves as they walked along the red carpet with cameras flashing at them and reporters wanting interviews but Eliza just ignored them as did Tom until a deep voice came from behind them. 

“Tom!” The male called and went up to him. 

“Benedict!!” Tom smiled happily and went to hug his friend. 

Watching the two men hug, Eliza looked around and bit her lip looking at Ben she then turned her mind on the screaming people behind her as she gave them all a smile.   
“Eliza, this is my best friend, Benedict Cumberbatch though he prefers Ben.” Tom inroduced her to Ben. 

“Ben, this is my girlfriend, Eliza Goldstein.” Tom looked at Ben who gave Eliza a gentle smile. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you at long last, Tom has not shut up about you. Although I must say you are not what I expected.” Ben walked over to her and held his hand out for her to take. 

Taking his hand both Eliza and Ben felt a spark of something between them but kept it to themselves, “It is a pleasure to meet you too, Benedict. Oh what has he been saying about me? I hope it is all good.” Eliza shook his hand and then let go, “What was you expecting then?” She smiled at him then saw Tom going over to do an interview. 

“Please call me Ben.” Ben walked alongside Eliza wanting to take her hand again but dared not, “He has been saying how talented you are and that you play The Scarlet Witch in the marvel movies although I am sensing there is more to you then what he has told me.” He chuckled before answering her next question. 

“I was expecting someone older and not so gorgeous someone who just drags along behind him but he seems to drag along behind you. I take it you are the dominant one?” Ben smiled trying to hide his feeling of jealously. 

Eliza blushed after hearing what Ben had said about her, having a sense that they both were going to be good friends she walked alongside Ben and sighed softly. 

“Well playing Wanda has to be my main achievement in life, I have been acting since I was five and to know I can finally play a superhero just excites me.” She felt her exciment coming through something Ben sensed very quickly. 

“Really? I thought I was the less gorugous one and excuse me I never drag behind anyone, Benedict. How did you know that?” She gasped. 

Ben chuckled and sneakily wrapped his arm around her before whispering to her, 

“Because darling, I like being the dominant one. I took one look at you and knew you are a dominant female which don’t get me wrong is very attractive but sometimes you need to be told.” He squeezed her side with his hand causing Eliza’s eyes to widen. 

“Mr Cumberbatch, I hope you aren’t suggesting anything. We have only just met and I am not that type of girl.” Eliza chuckled softly to him but Ben had a look of lust in his eyes until Tom came over which made Ben let go of Eliza instantly. 

“How are my favouriate two beings getting along?” He asked making Ben look slyly at Eliza. 

“We are getting along very well, aren’t we Liz.” Ben replied with his more gentlemanly smile. 

“Yes we are, I am ashamed of you, Hiddles. You never told me had had such manners and was a total gentleman towards me.” Eliza smiled at them both. 

“Well I had to keep somethings back.” Tom joked to her then took her hand as all three of them made their way in to the building. 

“Ugh this building is so ancient, it reminds me of myself trying to get out of bed in the mornings.” Eliza joked making Ben snigger and Tom frown at him causing Ben to try and contain himself. 

“That isn’t true, you wake up and then get up.” Tom told her. 

“Oh well Tommy you are missing something.” Ben chuckled and walked over to the drink table and grabbed three drinks. 

“I think he has, Ben the part when I find it hard to get up!” Eliza laughed as Ben handed her a drink and laughed with her. 

Tom watched how both Eliza and Ben were behaving around each other knowing that nothing would happen between them he saw Ben touching her arm causing jealously to flow through him but let it rest due to the fact he trusted Eliza. 

“Come on I think it is time we went in.” Eliza finished her drink and walked in with Tom and Ben behind her. 

Finding their seats Eliza found herself sitting in the middle of Tom and Ben which made her nervous after what Ben had said to her when they were alone but seeing both their hands resting on the arms of her chair she looked at both men and bit her lip as she listened to the presenter talking about the awards and how big they get every year. 

Sighing in boredom, Eliza wondered how Tom could possibly call these his favouriate award show, looking down at her nails which she had brightly coloured to match her dress she felt a large, soft hand take it and bring it up to his lips. 

“Bored?” Ben whispered as he smirked against her hand as Eliza just smiled at him and let him kiss her knuckles. 

“I could be but then what can we do? We are sitting here listening to some boring person who I do not find very funny.” Eliza whispered but in a grumbling tone. 

“I can help with the boredom if you let me. Meet me outside the hall in about five minutes.” Ben whispered more closely to her this time as he got up. 

Tom oblivious to what had just happened as he was to engaged with the show saw Ben getting up from his seat, wondering why he looked up at his close friend.   
“What’s wrong, Ben?” He asked, while Eliza stayed silent. 

“Just need to go for a cigarette, the atmosphere in here is killing me.” Ben replied swiftly before giving Eliza a sided looked as he made his way out. 

After Ben had gone, Eliza looked around and saw everyone laughing at a joke the presenter made, shaking her head she thought that Ben was right the atmosphere was a killer so doing as she was asked and five minutes later she stood up and looked down at Tom. 

“Ben was right it is a killer in here. I am just going out to join him for a cigarette I won’t be long.” She chirped happily and lent down to kiss Tom’s cheek. 

“Don’t be too long they are going to start giving out the awards soon and tell Ben to get his ass back in here too.” Tom chuckled, feeling a blush covering his cheeks. 

“I won’t. Plus Ben knows anyway so he won’t be to long.” Eliza spoke as she walked away and in to the part of the building where Ben was. 

Walking through the empty hallway, Eliza looked around and saw pictures and trophies that older actors had won back in the day for the contribution to the acting world, looking through the list she suddenly felt a pair of strong hand attach themselves to her hips and a pair of lips kissing the side of her neck. 

“Ben…” Eliza whispered softly as Ben rubbed her sides ever so gently. 

“Mmmm?” Ben hummed in response to her. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this what if someone catches us?” Eliza questioned, her breathe hitched as Ben moved his hand down between her legs. 

“Why ever not? You was bored, I was bored. I saw you keep looking at me, Liz. If you like what you see, you could of just said, I would have had you had of there a lot quicker.” Ben arrogantly spoke making Eliza rub her legs together, feeling herself getting wet to Ben’s touch and voice. 

“You are very sure of yourself, Cumberbatch.” Eliza leaned in to him, making Ben smile to himself and groan slightly because of the tightness of his trousers as he moved his hand underneath Eliza’s dress making her yelp. 

“Shhhhh we don’t everyone to hear or see us.” Ben leaned in closer to her and fiddled around with the band of her panties and his other hand went over Eliza’s mouth. 

Eliza just nodded to him as she felt her wetness seeping through her panties knowing she should not be feeling like this towards her boyfriend’s best friend she felt Ben slip his fingers in to her panties, knowing he felt how wet she was she leaned in to him more. 

“Never knew I had this affect on women I had just met especially the girlfriend of my best friend.” Ben growled. 

Moving his hand from her mouth, Eliza looked up to him and moved one of her hands behind her, rubbing him gently, 

“Then you underestimate how handsome you really are, Benedict. I never wanted to offend Tom but you are certainly more handsome then what he is.” Eliza whispered as her rubs started to get harder making Ben rest his head on her shoulder. 

“I should tell Tom but seeing as I am enchanted by you. I won’t besides I think you also feel something for me, giving off flirtly vibes when I am around.” Ben teased her before slowly slipping two of his long fingers in to her. 

Feeling his fingers enter her, Eliza let out a soft moan knowing that Tom had rough fingers she was thankful Ben was not so rough as he started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her while she took her hand away from him and started to rub him with her ass causing Ben to let out a deep growl. 

Sitting in the main hall, Tom was starting to worry about Eliza thinking that she had only gone a cigarette which he knew did not take her long, he thought something had happened to her. 

“Eliza, let me fuck you please I won’t last like this.” Ben panted with his head on her shoulder. 

“If we do this we can never ever tell Tom, okay?” She panted. 

“I know. Now shut up, lift your dress and pull down your panties.” Ben ordered in which Eliza obliged and did as she was told as she heard Ben undoing his trousers and pinning her against the wall. 

“Ahhh Ben!” Eliza cried, feeling her back hit the wall and Ben’s hands lifting her legs around his waist as he slowly began to enter her making them both moan in pure bliss as he roughly moved inside her casing her to grip his shoulders tightly. 

Knowing that they both wouldn’t last, Ben kept Eliza pinned to the wall with his body as he felt his release coming he moved his head to Eliza’s shoulder and cried out releasing what he had been holding in for her, “Come come darling it is your turn now.” Ben cooed in her ear moving himself just right so he could rub her clit. 

“BENEDICT!” Eliza cried as she released herself on to him, panting while she did so. 

Slowly taking himself out of her, Ben gave her a dirty smirk, placing himself back in to his trousers he zipped himself up and done up his belt while Eliza pulled up her panties and straightened out her dress with out looking messy. 

“What happened to that girl that was so innocent on the red carpet earlier?” Ben teased, helping her straighten herself up. 

“What happened to they gentleman I met while on the carpet?” She questioned back with a flirty attitude one that made Ben weak. 

“Touchè my darling.” Ben replied. 

Walking out of the hall, Tom looked around for Eliza and Ben he searched the main hallway and saw no one but when he checked the second hallway he heard someone groaning and decided to investigate looking down the dimly lit hall he saw two people not knowing who they were he walked over to them . 

“Ben, Eliza?” He called softly. 

“Ahhhh there it is , thank you for finding it Liz.” Ben chuckled and held up his cuff link and cleaned it off. 

Eliza smiled towards Ben as she saw Tom standing there, “Sorry we took so long, Ben lost a cuff link and I said I would help him find it.” She lied not giving the real reason which made Ben smirk at her. 

Tom shook his head and chuckled, “Mind if I join you guys for a cigarette? I got bored in there with out you two.” 

“Of course, I don’t think we are really interested in going back in there seeing as none of us are nominated to be a winner.” Ben sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. 

“Pfffft these awards don’t mean anything to be honest. It’s how you are as a person I think wins everyone over.” Eliza replied and pulled her cigarette case out of her small bag and placed a cigarette in her mouth before Ben leaned over and lit it for her. 

“Thank you, Ben.” Eliza took the first draw of the cigarette and looked over at Tom who did the same thing. 

With all three of them smoking outside, Eliza looked at both of the men she was stand inbetween, feeling like a rose between two thorns she felt some of Ben's warm cum oozing out of her as she rubbed her legs together and looked up at Ben who merely smirked and winked at her knowing what was wrong with her he secretly placed his hand on the small of her back, softly rubbing as he did so. 

“So boys who do you think is going to win best film?” Eliza asked trying to take her mind of Ben's wandering hand as she continued to smoke. 

“Who knows it’s pretty tight this year I think.” Tom replied to her question as he looked over at Ben who had his mind on other things, “Ben?” He questioned wondering why he hadn’t replied. 

“I think, The Theory Of Everything will. Eddie was sublime in that so it will go to him.” Ben answered, not caring about anything else except the woman standing next to him. 

After the BAFTAS were over and all three of them had said their goodbyes, Eliza found something in her bra strap as she entered the car that Tom had ordered for them. 

Climbing in, Eliza took the opportunity to see what was placed in her strap, seeing it was a piece of paper she heard Tom climbing in and she quickly put it in her bag. 

“So what did you think? Did you enjoy it?.” Tom asked her softly, placing his hand on her knee and gave her a loving smile. 

“It was okay, I guess. The only good thing was the company, you and Ben were brilliant.” Eliza answered not saying much about Ben because of what happened between them, something she vowed never to tell Tom. 

“I am glad you like him, Liz. Not many people can get along with him but he seems to of taken a shine to you.” Tom chuckled and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. 

Getting back in to their house which they both brought together, Eliza darted up stairs with Tom following behind her. 

“I am going to get changed and then go to bed, I am zonked.” Eliza yawned and grabbed her top and shorts she wore for bed. 

Tom chuckled and took off his clothes which left him in his boxers as he climbed in to bed. 

“Don’t be to long, sweetheart.” He chipped watching her going to the bathroom. 

“I won’t.” Eliza blew him a kiss and closed the door. 

While alone in the bathroom, Eliza took out the piece of paper and read what was on it, 

“Had an amazing night, my gorgeous. I left my number in your phone so if you fancy doing what we did again, just call me and I will certainly make time for you.   
B x" 

Eliza blushed at the words knowing deep down that Ben really liked her and she liked him but she wasn’t sure how much but she checked her phone and found Ben's number under the contact, B. 

“Oh Benedict, what have we started?” She whispered to herself.


End file.
